Apenas uma Tarde de Páscoa
by Madame Mim
Summary: Lílian e Thiago vão ao supermercado atrás do seu chocolate favorito. Não contavam, porém, que haveria tantos contratempos. Spoilers de OdF.


**Apenas uma Tarde de Páscoa**

- Fique ai, verme. Apodreça. – O guarda lhe deu um sorriso maldoso.

Sujo. Era a única palavra que emanava em sua mente. Tudo que ele podia ver era podridão, sujeira e desespero.

Seu estado de espírito era raivoso. Raiva, sim, raiva era a única coisa que sentia. Raiva da vida, do mundo e até mesmo de seu mestre. Entregara-se por completo a seu mestre e seu ideal e o que recebera em troca fora isso.

Fora traído, trocado pelo inútil do Crouch protegido e querido de seu Lord e a "bela" Bellatrix, na opinião dos frouxas de seus colegas comensais, que iriam fazer uma grande missão em um supermercado.

Crescera em uma família humilde que dera de tudo por ele e infelizmente ele havia os decepcionado. E o pior de tudo, decepcionara a pessoa que mais amava. Mesmo que ela não amasse ele. Enquanto lamentava-se pelos erros de sua vida. A raiva foi sendo substituída pelo desespero, a tristeza.

Fechou os olhos, e para seu desespero, deixou-se afundar na escuridão de sua cela.

* * *

Lílian sorriu para sua mesa toda arrumada. Ela, particularmente, amava a época de páscoa, não só pelos chocolates, mas pelas lembranças que lhe trazia. As páscoas em sua casa eram pacíficas diferente de outras festividades porque Petúnia respeitava a idéia do feriado.

- Vamos ao supermercado? – Um homem de cabelos desordenados sugeriu.

- Supermercado, Ti?

- É! – sorriu. – Descobri que não tem mais meu chocolate favorito.

- E isso é caso de morte para Tiago Potter.

- Ora, Lili, também não é assim, eu não penso só em comida.

- O problema não é a comida, o problema é só pensar em você, em suas necessidades, em suas...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Lili. Quando nos casamos eu realmente esperava que esse tipo de sermão iria terminar.

- Okay, não custa é época de páscoa. Vou pegar um casaco e já vou.

- Uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você é essa rapidez em escolher com que vai sair. – Lili sorriu. – Aluado e Almofadinhas vão.

- O que? – Lili arregalou os olhos.

- Eles irão se comportar.

- Sei...

* * *

- Cara, isso está mais cheio do que...

- Não complete sua comparação, Sirius.

- Seu humor me espanta. – Sirius fechou a cara. – Sabe, Aluado, Thiago disse que esse supermercado costumava a ser vazio.

- Primeiro, estamos na época de páscoa, última semanas. Segundo, está em promoção, você tem sua resposta a seu comentário infeliz?

- Sim, tenho. – Sirius respondeu carrancudo. – Que o -sério-projeto-de-ministro-da-magia me perdoe, mas eu quero animar o local. Estamos esperando a muito tempo.

- Não precisa esperar mais porque os dois estão vindo. Antes de mais nada, certifique-se de estar a posto caso Lilian venha a parir, não seria admirável, afinal só mesmo um louco como Thiago para trazer uma grávida de cinco meses para um supermercado assim, ele não tem limite? Imagine só..

- Cala a boca, Aluado! Meu Merlin, você reserva o sermão para o Pontas e não vejo mal que saia... nunca ouvi falar de mulher parindo com 5 meses. Ou você acha que eu me arriscaria a vir para, de repente, ela parir na minha frente? Ecath.

- Fresco. – Remo revirou os olhos.

Os dois viram-se com sorrisos amarelos ignorando todos os comentários antes ditos sobre as duas pessoas que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Como Remo lembrara, Lilian já tinha cerca de cinco meses de gravidez, mas isso não impedira que o avoado marido, Thiago a convidasse para ir ao supermercado, lotado, mesmo com todos os riscos dos freqüentes ataques de Voldemort e sua trupe.

- Desculpem-nos a demora, mas a lareira estava infernal e Lilian passou um pouco mal, tivemos de esperar o efeito da poção passar e nisso se passaram uns dez minutos.

- O que você queria? Estou grávida, Thiago! E não é minha culpa se teu filho não gosta de lareiras!

"_Não gosto mesmo."_ – O pequeno dentro da barriga, pensou. – _"Quem é que gosta de sentir um gamo dentro de si?"_

- Está bem, Lilian, foi minha culpa. Mas já está tudo bem, não está?

- Pergunte a seu filho, oras.

- Tudo bem, filhão?

"_Só depois de eu lhe pregar uma peça igual a essa, paizão. E eu vou, espere só!_"

O grupo seguiu em frente entrando no meio da multidão, os três marotos iam na frente abrindo caminho e conversando alegremente sobre qualquer coisa ou lembrança. Lilian permanecia atenta para ver ser achava o chocolate que Thiago queria, assim poderiam ir embora logo e ela poderia descansar em paz e terminar de ler seu último livro sobre gravidez, antes que Thiago achasse um novo.

Viu em uma das inúmeras fileiras cheias de gente o chocolate e berrou par aos homens que iria pegar e já voltava:

- Ti! Vou pegar o chocolate, me espera!

"_Não faz isso mamãe! Papai é avoado e não te ouviu, volta! Volta! Ele abre o caminho para ti, as pessoas estão me esmagando! Não bota a barriga para abrir o caminho, bota a cabeça!_" – O pequeno esperneava e já pensava em dar um chute porque só assim ela o ouviria, mas a mãe parou.

- Mas que horror. – Lilian reclamou depois de passar o olho por toda a estante. – Não pode ter acabado, é tão ruim, só o Ti deve gostar.

"_Para mim está tudo bem ele gostar desde que você não goste, pois não serei obrigado a comer. Porque caso você coma, eu faço-a vomitar. Isso, está avisado, mamãe? Não gosto de porcaria!"_

- Ti, não estou achando. – Lilian falou para o nada pensando que Thiago estivesse perto de si com Remo e Sirius. – Ti?

Lilian arregalou os olhos, aonde estava o marido?

"_Conversando com os tio Remo e Sirius alegremente, sem se dar conta que nós ficamos para trás. Mas eu te avisei para não sair do caminho!"_ – Respondeu o pequeno.

* * *

- Pontas, cadê a Lilian?

- Está atrás de nós. – Pontas respondeu ainda virado para Aluado. – Não está? – Completou esperançoso voltando-se para Almofadinhas com medo de olhar para trás e se decepcionar.

- Pontas, ela não saiu simplesmente, ela disse que ia ali e que era para esperar. – Remo respondeu pelo amigo.

- E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU? – Pontas se desesperou.

- E você deixou que eu se quer abri-se a boca? - Remo respondeu, calmo.

- Ele tem razão, Pontas. – Almofadinhas riu sem graça.

- Precisamos achá-la, ela ficará brava e está grávida! – Thiago levou as mãos aos cabelos, puxando-os.

- Antes porque ela está sozinha na multidão, grávida, depois porque ela ficará brava! – Almofadinhas adicionou.

- Que seja. – Thiago respondeu abrindo caminho na multidão agora no sentido contrário.

* * *

- O mestre espera que não falhemos. – Belatriz comentou pela terceira vez em menos de 10 minutos.

- Você já disse isso, Bela. – Rodolfo lembrou.

- Ela tem razão, cara. Quem acabou levando o pato foi o Towman, foi parar em Azkaban. Mas dessa vez poderemos ser nós. – Bartô Crouch opinou.

- Não iremos errar, vocês são pessimistas de mais. – Gregory Jamiand revirou os olhos. – Vocês nunca viram algo sobre aquela possibilidade de que só te acontece coisa que você pensa ou "deseja" no subconsciente?

- Não temos tempo para assuntos de ervas e as teorias que surgem depois dela. – Belatriz bufou ao ver a cara de Gregory sem entender nada. – A coisa é séria, temos de pegar aquele tal do Mark Potland.

- Ele e quantos trouxas pudermos. – Rodolfo adicionou.

- Que tal parar de ficar falando sobre missão e IRMOS até ela? – Bartô levantou-se

Não foi preciso repetir, todos levantaram-se e formaram uma fila e com um "ploft" sumiram, ao aparatar.

* * *

- Ótimo, estou perdida e não achei o maldito chocolate! – Lilian choramingou.

"_Mas é tudo culpa sua, mamãe, porque você conhece papai." _

- Lilian Evans?

Lilian virou-se para encontrar-se com o dono daquela voz que há muito tempo ela não ouvia, mas que admirava e louvava. Sorriu e o cumprimentou:

- Prof° Dumbledore. – Arregalou os olhos – Profª McGonnagal? O que fazem aqui?

- Estamos comprando algumas coisas para um banquete, dessa vez preferimos não passar a Páscoa na escola. Estamos comprando chocolates, Dumblore adora.

- Mesmo? Eu também estou aqui por isso, quero dizer, Thiago... – Lilian riu. – Ele está a procura de seu chocolate preferido.

- E só por isso a trouxe aqui? Mas que irresponsável! Será que não cresceu mesmo depois de tantas detenções? – A profª McGonnagal ficou escandalizada.

- Bem... – Lilian riu. – Você sabe como é, ele é um maroto. Nunca crescerá, é uma eterna criança.

- Imagino que isso será bom quando o filhote nascer. – Dumbledore apontou para a barriga de Lilian

- Como sabia que era um filhote?

- Foi a intuição.

Os três começaram a conversa e a andarem em direção as lanchonetes. O pequeno dentro da barriga agradecia aqueles simpático casal mais velho (_dizer idoso é falta de educação?_, pensou o pequeno) que abria o caminho na multidão privando ele de ter que sofrer encontrões.

- Oh! Onde acharam esses chocolates? - Lilian apontou para alguns chocolates no cesto da profª McGonnagal. – Estava procurando por eles.

- Os chocolates de Thiago? Oh, eram poucos e eu acabei pegando todos para meus sobrinhos netos, mas você pode pegar se quiser, Lilian.

- Mesmo? É muita gentileza sua! Eu..

A voz de Lilian foi apagada pelo estrondo que ocorreu fazendo milhares de trouxas voarem e um caminho abrir-se na multidão mostrando quatro pessoas encapuzadas.

- COMENSAIS! – um homem berrou, aparentemente um bruxo.

- Fique aqui, Lilian. Proteja-se em algum lugar, vamos ver isso. – Dumbledore acenou para Lilian se esconder numa das lojas que fechavam ao verem os comensais.

"_Ô, beleza! Programa animado, hein? Com tudo que é direito, ATÉ COMENSAL! Proteja-nos, mamãe! Porque papai dessa vez não está aqui!" _

* * *

Thiago sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no coração ao ouvir alguém berrar "Comensais". Lilian ainda estava perdida e ele não queria nem pensar na possibilidade dela estar perto dos comensais.

- Eu vou procurar a Lilian e vocês vão duelar com esses comensais, está bem? – Thiago berrou para os amigos.

E sem esperar resposta saiu na direção do que ele, por um surto, achou mais provável que Lilian o esperaria depois de se ver longe dele e de Aluado e Almofadinhas. Nas lojas e lanchonetes.

* * *

Lilian junto a mais duas senhoras idosas correram para uma loja de cosméticos. Enquanto corria Lilian se deu conta de que era um rosto conhecido demais entre os comensais e era melhor mudar o visual se quisesse não sofrer tanto quanto sofresse caso estivesse com sua forma normal se fosse capturada.

Pegou sua varinha na bolsa e o seu longo cabelo cor de caju transformou-se num curto cabelo preto. Mas antes que ela pudesse mudar seus olhos um comensal agarrou sua mãe.

- Onde vai, mamãe?

"_Mamãe é o caramba, porque eu não tenho um irmão feioso como você!"_

Lilian virou-se e deu de cara com Gregory Jamiand, ela no mínimo estava em cheque especial com ele, matara o irmão mais novo desse em uma batalha. Rezou para que ele não tivesse visto ela trocando de cabelo.

- Fiquei aqui comigo, e vocês também, suas duas vovós!

As duas idosas aproximaram-se se postando atrás de Lilian que corajosa mantinha-se firme e em pé.

- Velhas covardes, postam-se atrás da grávida que não tem só a si mesma para proteger como o filho. Preferem você ao que vai nascer? – Gregory parou e ao ver uma velha abrir a boca, ralhou. – NÃO ME RESPONDA .

E matou uma das velhas. Virou-se para Lilian e a outra velhinha que tremia.

- Me acompanhem, vocês são minhas reféns, a partir...

Mas o coitado não pode acabar de falar o que queria, pois um auror surgiu e o nocauteou. Lilian sorriu para Fábio Prewett, um antigo amigo.

- Obrigada, Fábio. – E mudou o cabelo novamente – Os outros estão vindo?

- Lilian? Tudo bem? Sim, os outros já vieram, e eu preciso ajuda-los você cuida desse para mim?

- Com prazer. – Lilian sorriu.

Conjurou uma algema que colocou no comensal, tirou-lhe da mão a varinha e então dedicou-se a acalmar a velhinha nervosa que lamentava pela morte da amiga ao lado.

* * *

- Prof° Dumbledore? – Thiago ficou surpreso ao ver Dumbledore no meio da multidão.

- Não perca tempo, Potter. – Profª McGonnagal berrou. – Lilian está nas lojas! – E sumiu junto com Dumbledore na multidão.

E Thiago realmente não perdeu tempo, saiu correndo em direção as lojas, onde para sua felicidade, encontrou Lilian com um comensal voando sobre sua cabeça, preso. E uma velhinha aflita junto a uma velhinha, aparentemente, morta.

- Lilian! – Os olhos dele brilhavam.

- Você está bem?

- Shhh!! Estou, sei me cuidar, e pare de berrar não está vendo as duas? Eram companheiras, Thi. Pobrezinhas...

Thiago arregalou os olhos, Lilian não iria brigar com ele sobre ter-la deixado para trás? Olhou para as duas senhoras e para sua "vergonha", deixou-se ficar triste por elas também.

* * *

- Olha, Almofadinhas, é a sua prima! Belatriz!

- A vaca! Eu vou matar ela!

- Matar-la! Ou a matar!

- Quer ser a vítima também, Remo? – Almofadinhas olhou para o saco de batatas congeladas a seu lado e num ato infeliz tacou o saco na prima que cambaleou. – Na mosca!

- Você ficou louco? – Aluado berrou desviando agora de uma mortadela enviada pelo noivo de Belatriz, Rodolfo, que localizara de onde viera o saco de batatas.

- Vaca! Toma parte da carne do seu marido, esse touro chifrudo! – E Almofadinhas pegou um pedaço de picanha.

E com isso uma guerra começou, porque agora todos eram atingidos por comidas nas estantes e jogavam-as um nos outros.

- Almofadinhas, seu louco, olha o que você fez!! - Aluado berrou enfezado. Protegendo-se das comidas que vinham em sua direção.

- Deixe de ser chato, Aluado, essa foi a melhor batalha que eu já enfrentei e eu acertei mais de 20 vezes a vaca e seu marido!

- Sua criança! – Aluado esbravejou.

- Com muito prazer!

Os aurores que chegavam, tiveram dificuldade em poder chegar até os comensais e foi o tempo de Belatriz e seu marido fugirem, assim como Bartô que levava o tal Mark Potland. Mas a guerra continuou.

- Ah! A vaca escapou! Não tem mais graça ficar aqui, vamos embora Aluado!

Almofadinhas arrastou o amigo para fora do local, recebendo uma presuntada na cabeça. "_Poderia ter sido longe da sessão de congelados, evitava galos_", pensou massageando a cabeça.

* * *

Almofadinhas e Aluado encontraram-se com Lilian e Pontas que parados observavam uma senhora chorar sobre o corpo de outra.

- Depois de uma sessão de comédia, uma de drama? Assim não dá! Estamos em guerra! – Almofadinhas comentou antes de levar um tapão de Aluado na boca.

- Não está vendo a coisa séria do momento?

- Ô, Aluado, claro que sim. Por isso quis animar a coisa.

Caminharam até Pontas que sem se quer virar-se para eles fez sinal de silêncio. Dumbledore e a profª. McGonnagal chegaram com para-medibruxos.

- Acho que acabou. – Profª McGonnagal disse baixinho. – Os para-medibruxos irão cuidar dela. Dumbledore os convida para jantarem conosco em sua casa, amanhã.

"_Eba, festa! Disso que eu gosto!"_ - O pequeno não conteve-se de alegria e deu um chute na barriga da mãe.

* * *

- Me passa a travessa de frango, Aluado? – Pediu Almofadinhas enchendo o prato, tornando-o um prato igual aqueles de trabalhadores de cantina de escola.

- Não está bem servido, Almofadinhas. – Aluado disse entre os dentes.

- Eu não sou uma criança? Uma criança precisa se alimentar bem para ficar forte!

Aluado passou a travessa com a mão no rosto num gesto de impaciência. Dumbledore se divertia com a cena. Lilian procurava algo no bolso da jardineira que vestia.

- Oh, Thiago, acho que deixei seu chocolate na bolsa, já vou buscar.

Levantou-se e num ato infeliz tropeçou em seus próprios pés e foi caindo. A profª McGonnagal berrou, Dumbledore e Aluado levantaram-se das suas respectivas cadeiras num pulo, Almofadinhas engasgou-se com a comida e Pontas ao levantar rapidamente caiu para trás junto com a cadeira.

Porém, por um momento de mágica, Lilian não caiu, mas ficou flutuando.

"_Se papai não faz a sua parte amparando a mamãe, eu faço a parte dele!"_ – Resmungou o pequeno fazendo a mãe calmamente dar uma volta no cômodo até a bolsa para pode pegar o maldito chocolate do pai.

- Um milagre! – A profª McGonnagal disse relaxando na cadeira.

- Milagres? Eu acho que não. Isso é arte do pequeno.. oh, qual o nome dele?

- Será Harry. – Pontas disse levantando-se atolado do chão.

- O pequeno Harry será uma criança especial, nota-se antes mesmo de seu nascimento.

E Dumbledore estava certo.

**FIM**

Terminada em Maio de 2005


End file.
